cerita di balik revolusi
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Karena selalu ada kisah terselubung di balik sejarah / for # TakaShinEvent / AU / OOC / oneshoot / mind to read?


Gintama Hideaki Sorachi  
 _I don't own anything_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Pagi itu 21 Januari 1793, embun yang menyelimuti satu-satunya lubang penghubung dirinya dengan dunia luar—jendela, menandakan cuaca di luar sedang berkabut.

Pemuda kecil itu menggigil sambil mendekap lututnya. Ia edarkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda bulat di dinding yang berdetak. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi rupanya, pantas saja cuaca yang ia rasa dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu meringkuk, ia berbaring seraya menatap nanar ke balik jeruji besi yang mengurungnya.

"Empat jam lagi kah?" lirihnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, sambil mencoba mengumpulkan berjuta memori indah di kepala, seraya menunggu. Hingga waktu tiba menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

-cerita di balik revolusi-

 _Story_ © Halichi Miyamoto  
 _The story is dedicated for_ #TakaShinEvent _by_ Moon Waltz.

.

WARNING

TYPO(S), AU, OOC, etc...

p/s: ingat, konten di dalam cerita ini hanyalah karangan saya, sejarah mengenai revolusi Perancis tetaplah terjadi seperti yang tercetak dalam buku sejarah. Tak ada maksud menyinggung atau menghasut pihak-pihak tertentu, jadi nikmatilah apa yang tertulis di sini.

.

 _No flame!_

 _Enjoy~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Riuh suara terdengar dari penduduk yang memenuhi sepanjang jalan, dan dagangan yang terpampang pada setiap badan jalan membuat pemuda berusia delapan itu terhenyak bahagia. Manik hitamnya berbinar. Tidak salah lagi, saat ini ia tengah berada di pusat perdagangan terbesar di negaranya, dan karena itu adalah kali pertama ia menjejakkan kakinya di sana, itu membuatnya begitu bahagia.

Kala itu, tubuh kecilnya mencoba menerobos segerombol manusia yang tengah berbelanja, kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari tuan muda? Apa kau ingin mencicipi hasil kebun kami?"

Shinpachi—pemuda yang disebut tuan muda itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seseorang yang kiranya empat tahun lebih tua darinya, dengan ukuran badan lebih tinggi beberapa jengkal dari tubuh mungilnya, dan kepalanya dihiasi surai ungu kehitam-hitaman. Jangan lupa dengan iris zambrud yang terlihat begitu menawan.

"Aku bukan tuan muda. Aku Shinpachi!" ucapnya, "kalau boleh tau, apa saja hasil kebun yang kau sebutkan tadi?" sambungnya.

Pedagang muda itu menarik tangan kecil Shinpachi dan membawanya ke stand yang berisi banyak buah-buahan. Manik Shinpachi kembali berbinar kala melihat beragam buah yang berjejer di keranjang. Terlihat begitu segar dan menggiurkan.

"Wah, apa ini semua kau yang menanam dan memanennya, ano—"

"Namaku Takasugi Shinsuke."

"Takasugi- _san_."

Takasugi hanya tersenyum, sementara Shinpachi meletakkan telunjuknya di depan dagu. Ia memutar bola matanya yang nampak kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin membeli satu jeruk itu!" ucap Shinpachi seraya menunjuk keranjang yang berisi jeruk. Belum sempat Takasugi mengambil sebuah jeruk itu, langkahnya terhenti kala irisnya menangkap sesosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Laki-laki bertubuh besar yang begitu identik dengannya.

"Takasugi- _san_? Woaaah!" Takasugi menarik Shinpachi untuk menjauh dari stand dagangannya, mereka terus berlari sejauh mungkin hingga mereka tiba di sebuah tebing tinggi yang di bawahnya terdapat danau berwarna kehijauan.

Shinpachi terengah, "Hey, apa-apaan tadi!" protes Shinpachi.

"Laki-laki yang berjalan mendekatiku tadi, dia adalah ayahku."

Takasugi mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras hingga terlihat urat yang menyembul di atasnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Kau itu bangsawan bukan?"

"Bangsawan?"

"Mana mungkin seseorang dengan pakaian semewah dirimu adalah rakyat biasa seperti kami juga," ucap Takasugi.

Shinpachi memandangi tubuhnya sendiri yang terbalut pakaian berwarna merah, rapi, dengan belati kecil yang tersemat di pinggang. Begitu berbeda dengan Takasugi yang hanya mengenakan pakaian putih lusuh tak bercorak.

Shinpachi menggaruk kepalanya, "tapi, apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Ayahku begitu membenci kaum bangsawan."

Mendengar ungkapan Takasugi, membuat Shinpachi memiringkan kepala.

"Tapi, kenapa ayah Takasugi- _san_ membenci kami?"

Jengah, Takasugi menghela nafasnya, "kau ini ya, dasar banyak nanya!"

Maklum saja, untuk anak seusia Shinpachi yang baru mengenal dunia luar, sebuah rasa penasaran akan selalu datang menghampirinya kala ungkapan yang tidak ia mengerti itu keluar dari mulut Takasugi.

"Pokoknya ayahku tak suka, apalagi jika melihatku berteman dengan bangsawan."

Shinpachi hanya mengangguk berusaha mengerti, kemudian iris dibalik bingkai kacamata itu menangkap beberapa orang yang terlihat melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang Takasugi- _san_ , maaf tidak jadi membeli daganganmu. Mungkin besok aku akan kembali."

Shinpachi mengulurkan tangannya, dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang menggantung di wajah, Takasugi menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senyum yang terlihat tulus. Lembut tangan Shinpachi masih terasa sekalipun kini sosok itu telah tenggelam dalam kereta kuda yang mulai berjalan menjauh, membawa si anak bersurai hitam itu pulang ke rumahnya yang entah di mana berada.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tubuh yang terdengar terhempas menciptakan keheningan sejenak dari pengunjung pasar yang tengah berlalu-lalang.

Takasugi, terlihat menyeka darah yang merembes di celah bibirnya akibat menerima pukulan dari sang ayah.

"Kemana saja kau pergi tadi dasar anak tak berguna!" ayahnya tak henti menghujami Takasugi dengan perkataan yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar bergidik, dan pukulan yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa iba pada anak berusia duabelas itu. Namun, Takasugi tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya dapat melindungi tubuhnya dengan tameng yang berupa tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Deretan manusia berdiri tegap dengan posisi hormat berjejer di sepanjang pintu masuk istana kala si pangeran kecil tiba di kediamannya.

"Selamat datang pangeran Louis XVI," ucap seorang pelayan seraya menundukkan badan.

"Sudah ku bilang panggil aku Shinpachi! Ngomong-ngomong, ayah di mana?" Shinpachi melangkah masuk sambil meletakkan topi dan rompinya kepada pelayan yang ikut mengiringnya dari belakang.

"Raja Louis XVI, maksud saya tuan Ken sedang berbaring di kamar beliau," ucap pelayan itu.

"Eh? Apa ayah sedang sakit?" Shinpachi bertanya cemas, namun gelengan kepala dari sang pelayan itu telah cukup untuk membuat Shinpachi menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

Kini tibalah ia di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan pahatan indah yang terukir menghiasinya. Shinpachi mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali sebelum ia masuk ke kamar di mana sang ayah berada.

Suara decit pintu terdengar nyaring kala dibukanya perlahan pintu itu, sementara Ken yang sedang menyeruput teh di atas meja kerjanya menangkap sesosok anak kecil yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Shinpachi kah itu?" tanyanya lembut.

Seketika itu juga Shinpachi berlari dan melompat ke atas pangkuan pria dengan surai coklat yang merupakan ayah dari Shinpachi, dengan cengiran lebar yang terpatri di wajah, ia terus bercerita tentang perjalanan singkatnya hingga ia bertemu pedagang buah yang telah membawanya ke Calanque.

"Apa kau menikmati perjalananmu?" tanya sang ayah lagi.

Shinpachi mengangguk, "apa aku besok boleh ke sana lagi?"

" _Ara_? Ayah kira kau ingin jalan ke tempat lain."

Shinpachi menggeleng, "aku ingin ke tempat itu lagi! Lagian semenjak kepergian ibu dan kakak, aku merasa begitu kesepian. Di sana aku punya seorang teman loh, meski belum jadi teman sih," ucap Shinpachi sambil menggembungkan pipi di ujung perkataannya.

Ken terbahak melihat kelakuan anaknya, ia pun meletakkan tangan besarnya pada pucuk kepala Shinpachi seraya mengusapnya pelan, "lakukan saja jika itu dapat membuatmu senang, Shinpachi."

Mendengar ucapan sang ayah, Shinpachi langsung mendekap Ken yang terlihat terhenyak.

"Terimakasih ayah," ucap Shinpachi riang, mendekap sang ayah sampai tubuhnya tenggelam dalam peluk penuh kasih sang ayah, namun di balik itu semua, raut kekhawatiran kini mulai terpaut pada wajah Ken Shimura.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya di pagi yang cerah, Shinpachi kembali dengan penampilan yang berbeda.

"Tuan, boleh aku membeli satu keranjang kecil jeruk itu?"

"Ah, tentu saja anak muda. Oi Takasugi, tolong aku sini!" ucap seseorang yang telah Shinpachi ketahui adalah ayahnya Takasugi.

Takasugi tiba dengan tergesa-gesa, ia memegangi tangan kanannya yang seolah ia sembunyikan dan memasukkan beberapa buah jeruk ke dalam keranjang kecil dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

"Ini jerukm-eh, kau kan Shinpachi. Benar beitu?" tanya Takasugi yang sempat tak mengenali Shinpachi, pasalnya mereka terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang seirama.

"Ssssstttt," Shinpachi meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir sambil mengedipkan mata. Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa lembar Euro dan menyerahkannya pada ayah Takasugi.

"Aku tidak punya kembalian untuk uang sebesar ini anak muda," ucap pria tua itu.

"Tidak perlu dikebalikan tuan, tapi, sebagai gantinya aku boleh bermain dengan Takasugi-san kan?"

"Hey, kau pikir kau dapat membeliku dengan uang dasar bangsawan kurang ajar!"

Sial, Takasugi keceplosan. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya, namun apa daya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Perkataan yang sudah terucap tak akan dapat ditarik kembali. Di situ, ia melihat ayah Takasugi menatap murka ke arah mereka.

Pria itu menarik kerah baju Takasugi hingga ia terbatuk akibat merasakan sesak di area pernafasannya.

"Apa kau tak ingat apa yang telah dilakukan para bangsawan terkutuk itu pada ibumu hah?" ucapnya yang makin tinggi menjambak kerah baju Takasugi. Kemudian ia menghempas anak semata wayangnya itu ke tanah.

"Takasugi-san!" Shinpachi menghampiri Takasugi yang terbatuk. Ia meringis sambil memegangi lehernya yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan anak ku dasar bangsawan sialan!" ayah Takasugi mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang sempat di berikan Shinpachi dan menghempaskannya tepat di wajah kecil itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau datang ke sini..." pria tua itu mengangkat tanganya dengan posisi siap untuk melayangkan pukulan pada Shinpachi. Shinpachi menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup telinga. Beberapa detik berlalu namun tiada rasa sakit yang terasa. Shinpachi pun perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Takasugi berdiri di depannya, menghalau pukulan dari ayahnya agar tidak dapat melukai Shinpachi.

Takasugi yang berhasil menangkis pukulan ayahnya itu kemudian menarik tangan Shinpachi. Mereka berdua berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan pasar itu.

Akhirnya, langkah mereka terhenti di Calanque. Sama seperti dihari pertama mereka bertemu. Pemandangan yang di penuhi bebatuan putih dan tebing tinggi, serta danau yang berwarna seirama dengan manik Takasugi itu sedikit mengobati rasa lelah yang sempat ia rasa, meski mereka berdua masih keliatan terengah.

"Nee Takasugi-san, memangnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan ibumu?"

Shinpachi dan Takasugi duduk di tepian danau sambil memandangi langit cerah yang tiada berawan.

"Ibuku meninggal. Dia dieksekusi secara publik dengan guillotine akibat mencuri 50 Euro dari bangsawan," lirih Takasugi, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, "hanya karena kami orang miskin, mereka tega melaporkan ibuku dan melakukan hal seburuk itu di depan kami."

"Kejam..."

"Tapi itu sudah lama terjadi, dan aku percaya tidak semua bangsawan sejahat mereka."

Shinpachi mengangguk mendengar ucapan Takasugi, "maaf Takasugi-san, atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu tadi, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu," ucapnya seraya menunduk malu.

"aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena telah membuatmu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari ayahku," ucap Takasugi.

Mereka berdua saling menatap dan akhirnya tertawa renyah, sambil menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain di sekeliling danau, akhirnya matahari mulai bergeser dari peradabannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian tempo hari, Shinpachi jadi kesulitan untuk menemui Takasugi, meskipun mereka berhasil mencuri waktu untuk sekedar bertatap muka dan mengobrol sejenak, namun di waktu yang sesingkat itu tak akan cukup untuk membuat Shinpachi puas.

Tak terasa hari berlalu begitu cepat. Kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamar Shinpachi telah menunjukkan angka enam di bulan Januari 1793.

Sekali lagi ia bersiap untuk pergi menemui Shinpachi, namun saat ia melewati pintu kamar ayahnya, ia mendengar sesuatu yang membuat ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Suara yang terdengar memang samar, namun Shinpachi yakin kalau ia sedang mendengar sebuah kata.

"Kudeta? Revolusi?" pikir Shinpachi.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama bertahun-tahun Ken Shimura mendapatkan nama Louis XVI, memang benar kondisi ekonomi di Perancis sejak awal kepemimpinanya tengah berada dalam kemerosotan, apalagi sejak dipecatnya bendahara kerajaan yang diduga sering menyelewengkan dana dan membuat rakyat miskin harus membayar pajak yang begitu besar.

Shinpachi mematung di depan pintu, ia tak dapat bergeming sedikitpun kala mengetahui kebenaran yang selalu ayahnya tutupi dengan kasih sayang. Ia tak tahu apa-apa.

Tentang negaranya, tentang raknyatnya, ia tak tahu. Seketika jangtungnya berdegup kencang kala mengetahui semuanya.

Shinpachi berlari secepat yang ia bisa sambil menitikkan air matanya, namun kala kakinya selangkah lagi berhasil menuju luar istana, ia telah di hadang oleh dua orang prajurit yang seharusnya menjadi pelindungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin bergerus kencang menerpa surai ungu itu. Irisnya memandang jauh pada hamparan kering bebatuan, sendirian.

Tumben Shinpachi tak datang sedang ia yang kemarin-kemarin menjanjikan untuk kembali bertemu di sini.

Takasugi memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpanya.

"Takasugi- _san_."

Takasugi membuka matanya. Ia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Shinpachi di sana. Takasugi berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Shinpachi yang terlihat murung.

"Takasugi- _san_ , aku ingin menanyakan satu hal," nada bicara Shinpachi begitu dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Mengenai ungkapanmu tentang tidak semua bangsawan itu buruk. Apa kau masih mempercayai perkataanmu itu?" tanya Shinpachi.

"Tentu saja."

"Sekalipun negara ini sedang dilanda krisis seperti ini?" tanya Shinpachi lagi, meyakinkan.

Takasugi mengangguk.

"Syukurlah..." Shinpachi menghela nafasnya.

Takasugi memiringkan kepalanya, "kau terlihat aneh hari ini, memangnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

Shinpachi menggeleng, "mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir kita bertemu Takasugi- _san_. Aku senang kau telah mau menemaniku meski dalam waktu yang sesingkat ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kereta datang menjemput kala Takasugi masih dilanda rasa penasaran yang amat dalam. Shinpachi melangkah ke depan dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Oh iya, aku melupakan satu hal. Aku belum pernah mengatakan nama asliku kan?" Shinpachi menoleh sambil mengumbar senyum yang terlihat begitu dipaksakan, "namaku Shinpachi Shimura."

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu 21 Januari 1793, embun yang menyelimuti satu-satunya lubang penghubung dirinya dengan dunia luar-jendela, menandakan cuaca di luar sedang berkabut.

Pemuda kecil berusia delapan itu menggigil sambil mendekap lututnya. Ia edarkan pandangannya pada sebuah benda bulat di dinding yang berdetak. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi rupanya, pantas saja cuaca yang ia rasa dinginnya menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Pemuda dengan surai hitam itu meringkuk, ia berbaring seraya menatap nanar ke balik jeruji besi yang mengurungnya.

"Empat jam lagi kah?" lirihnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, sambil mencoba mengumpulkan berjuta memori indah di kepala, seraya menunggu. Hingga waktu tiba menjemputnya.

'Karena tidak semua bangsawan itu buruk' hanya kata itu yang terus menguatkan dirinya. Shinpachi tersenyum. Sekalipun ia harus menanggung semuanya bersama sang ayah, ia tetap percaya bahwa di luar sana masih ada seseorang yang yakin, bahwa semua yang dilakukan ayahnya semata-mata demi kemakmuran Rakyatnya.

Empat jam berlalu, dengan kawalan 1.200 tentara, kereta kuda membawa Shinpachi dan Ken ke _Place de la Revolution_ —tempat mereka akan dieksekusi nantinya.

Di sana terdengar teriakan dari rakyat yang menggemakan sebuah kata 'revolusi' dan dari seluruh rakyat yang memenuhi area _Place De La Revolution_ , ada seorang anak yang terus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Dan dia adalah, Takasugi Shinsuke.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author notes**

Karena selalu ada cerita di balik sejarah. Dan cerita itu hanyalah fiktif belaka.

Pertama aku mawu nanges dulu huaaaaaaaaaaaa...ini ngetiknya maji ngebut sehari jadi :"( bukan karena mager tapi karena sok ikut banyak celenj yang detlennya mepet semua. Makanya hasil jadinya tydac sesuai dengan yang aku bayangkan. Makin ke bawah makin berantakan dan itu bikin aku nanges kejer sampai sekarang, huaaaaaaa, gomen jika ada typo nyelip. Ngeditnya maji kilat abis #banyakbacotkamu

Salam.

Halichi Miyamoto.


End file.
